


Turnabout Office Celebrations

by spacesnail69



Category: Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Desk Sex, F/M, Lawyers, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: Phoenix and Maya resolve their sexual tension after a night out





	Turnabout Office Celebrations

Maya skipped back to the booth with a tray of fries, two thick juicy looking burgers and a couple of chocolate milkshakes. 

'Niiiiicky!! Are you hungry?'

'Oh hell  _yes._ ' He snatched a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth. 'MMM. Youkmow whadthees meed?' He said, still eating.

'Ketchup?'

'MMM.' 

Maya smiled and turned around to grab a few sachets from the counter. He couldn't help but notice her skirt caught in between her ass, revealing two perfect curves. He promptly shifted his gaze to his meal. Ogling Maya was never something he felt comfortable with. 

She returned with a handful. 

'Is this enough?' She giggled.

'Hah, of course.' He smirked and started dousing the fries in ketchup, before leaving a small puddle next to his burger. 

'These. Are. The  _best_.' Maya picked her burger up and took a huge bite. Cheese oozed onto her fingers. Grease was smeared around her mouth. Ketchup dribbled down her chin. She moaned. Nick was mesmerized. She swallowed then chuckled. 

'I probably look like a pig right now, don't I Nick?' She slightly covered her mouth.

'No, quite the opposite actually.' He laughed nervously. She licked her lips then slowly sucked her fingers. Seductively, perhaps. She stared at him. Her wet tongue was visible as she cleaned them. Phoenix's brow was perspiring. 

(Fuck, now you're just doing this for the fun of it). He couldn't help but wonder.

'Well, how do I look then?'

'Lovely.' There was a glint in Maya's eye. She bit her lip, then took another bite from her burger. 

'Mmmm. Soo good.'

Phoenix sucked on his milkshake; eyes stuck on Maya. It was thick and deliciously sweet.

'You look handsome drinking that milkshake Phoenix.' She looked up at him from her french fry. 

'Oh yeah?' He shuffled forward, closer to the table, and face closer to hers. He sucked again, tongue on the straw. Maya giggled.

'So what are we doing after this?'

'Well, I  _do_ have a case of nihonshu under my desk.' 

'Oh, well Phoenix. We  _must_ crack it open.'

'It'd be my pleasure.' He could feel her foot sitting next to his, tapping on him every now and then. It was truly wonderful to be with Maya and be touched by her. Her knee brushed against his in a soothing motion. It was comforting, but made him want her even more. Once she finished her burger she stood up, hopped around and sat next to him. It was a very cute moment, which would possibly be jeopardized if she found out how hard his bulge was. 

 

The two finished their celebratory meal and left the diner. It was just past 9 PM, but the city was still buzzing with activity. 

Maya grabbed Nick's arm and held on as they walked. 

'How much further til your office?' Maya knew how far away they were. She was anticipating something else though, and Phoenix knew what that could possibly be. He could feel his body heating up, becoming aroused again. He gently pulled her off. 

'Y-you're so impatient.' He chortled. 

'Oh Nick. You're soo awkward tonight!' She rubbed his arm. His pants tightened on him. 

'And you're... clingy tonight.'

'Clingy?!?!?' Maya pouted. 'If being a good friend makes me CLINGY then so be it!' She attached herself to his arm again. Nick's lip quivered. 

(Stop making my dick hard, Maya).

'L-look. Here we are!' He showed off a huge grin then unlocked the door. 'C-come on Maya.' 

'Is it me or are you nervous? And you're _sweating._ ' She smirked. He felt a quick squeeze on his shoulder.

'What? Of course not. Let's go up.' 

 

Rays of light scattered around the room in strips. The window shutters let in enough to keep the office slightly illuminated. Phoenix took off his coat and strolled through. They'd barely cleaned up all the casework files. Boxes sat on the floor brimming with folders.

'It's a cool night. Do you want the heating on?'

'Yes please Nicky.' 

The radiator hissed and croaked once he turned it on, before spluttering and finally warming up.

' _Must_ you call me Nicky?' He walked back to Maya who stood against the wall. Phoenix loomed above her. 

'You don't like it?' She widened her big puppy dog eyes. He smiled, trying not to laugh. 'You know I  _love_ teasing you.' She leaned her head back, eyes stuck on Phoenix. He cleared his throat.

'It's  _fine_ Maya but, my  _name_ is Phoenix.'

'Ohhhh so what if I kept calling you Nicky? What would you do?' She bit her lip. Phoenix's jaw slightly opened and he looked her up and down. He was almost speechless.

(I'd have to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here). His own thoughts tantalized him.

'Well I...' He swallowed. 'Let's find that sake why don't we?'

 

Phoenix opened up the box and pulled out a black bottle. He held it in his hand, turning it and inspecting the label. 

'Do you have any cups?'

'Well, that's the problem. We might have to swig from it.'

'Ohhh Nick, that's not very classy.'

'Neither is taking you up. We should be at a  _bar_.'

'I know!!! Not too long until I can  _legally_ drink. Maybe I can take you out?' 

Phoenix's flushed cheeks reddened even more.

'I would love that.' 

Maya twirled her hair through her fingers. He sniffed the contents and let out a long whistle. 

'Wow. Maya. This is strong.'

'Give me!!!' She pulled it off him and had a sip. She looked stunned. 'AHH! That's STRONG.'

(I just said that). He thought.

They sat on Phoenix's cramped desk, taking swigs from the bottle. 

'Okay. We should pace ourselves.' 

'We didn't even make a toast!' She exclaimed. 'Nick!!! Say something special!' 

He took the bottle and pondered.

'To.... good fortune! To JUSTICE!' He drank a little more. Maya laughed even harder.

Though they weren't quite tipsy yet, Phoenix still felt he had to let some things off his chest.

'Maya... you look stunning.' 

'I do?'

'Very becoming.'

She slightly spread her legs. 

'Nick.. you're making me blush.'

'If things were different I.. Maya I..' He looked at her thighs shining in the light. She was gripping them. Maya carefully placed a hand on Phoenix's.

'Nick. I know. I'm 19, I'm still young. But you're not that older than me. I-'

'No, it's.. It's not that.' He looked over at the window, the place he once found his superior, his mentor, murdered.

'It's my sister..' She murmured with a sorrowed tone.

'I.... have these feelings. And she's not here..... I mean whenever..... I know her spirit is present. And I know she wants to protect you, and keep you as her little sister... I.. It's difficult to explain.'

'No, I understand Nick.' She dropped her head. 'Nick... I think about my sister every day... but.. I'm still here. And she loves me, and she loves you too. She  _wants_ me to be happy. And it would make me so happy if...' She looked up at him. His chest rose up and down heavily. 'Nick... I  _want_ you.'

His mouth was open, drawing in deep breaths. 

'Maya you... you..' She could see his stiff cock through his pants. She became as flustered as him. 

'Please have me. Please Nick.' She lifted up her skirt and began touching her lacy black underwear. Nick felt a hand beside his dick, pressing lightly. She stroked it lightly, teasing his tip.

'Fuck...' With a deep breath, Phoenix pushed his folders off the desk. He lay Maya down on the desk with her feet off the edge and kissed her. Maya's tongue touched his and the sensation went right down to his shaft. She quietly moaned then gripped his neck. His lips were soft and sweet. He tasted so good. 

Maya unbuttoned his shirt as he unbuckled his belt, letting his pants drop to his knees. She sat up and grabbed his boxers then dragged them down, revealing his hard cock. 

'Oh Nick...' She began rubbing it softly. 'I want your cock Nick. I want your hard cock.' She grabbed a condom from her purse, ripped it open and pushed it up his pulsating dick. She caressed his balls then ran her fingers up to his stomach. 'I want you  _so_ bad.' 

Phoenix loosed his tie and undid buttons on his shirt. Maya stripped off her costume and let him undo her bra. Her tits relaxed onto her chest. Her nipples were red and hard. Phoenix sucked them, making her moan. He wanted to absolutely ravage her. 

'Oh fuckkk. Mmm yes you're making me so wet.' Nick felt her dripping pussy with his fingers. Her soft labia wrapped around his hand. She wanted him inside her, every inch of him, not just his hand. 

'Mmm be a good girl and lay back Maya.'

'Are you gonna fuck me?' She whispered. 

'Mmm.' Standing at the desk, Phoenix spread her legs open and slid his cock into her. Maya's moan was loud and almost deafening.

'Fuck yes. So fucking good. Fuck me.' Her tits shook with each thrust. Phoenix's mouth was wide open as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He squeezed her ass as he held her legs open. She loved it.

'Ohhh fuck Nick. Oh fuckkk.' She had never looked so beautiful. Her hands gripped onto the edge of the desk, keeping her stable as his cock pounded her.

'Oh yeah. Yeah Maya. Fuck. Do you like that?'

'You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard.' 

Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes were rolling back as he felt her whole body against him. Her smooth legs in his hands. Her warm cunt. Her breath heating him up. Her tits were wet with sweat and saliva. 

'Fuck me Phoenix. Fuck.' 

He rubbed one hand around her clit. It was wet and moist. Her body quivered.

'Ughhhhh Nickk.' Her wet tongue sat on her lip. She winced with pleasure, moaning his name. His legs were tiring but the pleasure was immense. The sound of him thumping, literally banging against the desk made his cock even harder. 

'Fuck I'm close.' She screamed. 'Make me cum Phoenix. Make me cum hard.'

'Oh fuck.' He could feel his cock tightening. 

'Are you gonna cum Nick?'

'Yes. Yes Maya.' He whispered. 'You're such a naughty girl.'

'Fucck. Fuckk. Fuck. Yes. Mm.'

'Oh fuckk. Oh-' Maya screamed again with pleasure as Phoenix came. He groaned, letting his cock be pressed and squeezed by her tightening pussy. White fluid filled the condom and covered the tip of his shaft. 

'Fuuuuuck. Oh fuck.' He withdrew from her shining, dripping cunt. She touched his cock again, making his balls tremble. He tugged the rubber off. 'Fuck.' She shuffled off and dragged him to the floor to lie beside him, slightly on top on her. Her naked body still shook.

'Oh Nick. Oh Phoenix.' She turned and gave him a thick, wet kiss. He held her by her back, grasping her hot skin. He could smell her glorious pussy and felt it pressing against his thigh. She left saliva on his mouth when she pulled away. 'Mmm. Fuck.'

'That was hot.' His grey, styled hair was no longer so straight. It was rather disheveled, in fact. He huffed deep breaths. 

'Fuck I came hard Phoenix. I love you screwing me. Tell me when you're ready so you can fuck me again.'

'Mmm.'


End file.
